UM INVERNO SOLITÁRIO
by LPinguim
Summary: A história de um pinguim que vai parar em Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**_UM INVERNO SOLITÁRIO_**

**CAP. 1**

**O IGLU**

O Iglu serve de abrigo para os animais dos Pólos. Construídos por pedras de gelo são bem resistentes e protegem seus protagonista irá morar num desses. Mas ainda precisa construí-lo.

**1º Passo- A arquitetura –** Precisa ser resistente grande e óbvio suportar os aparelhos eletrônicos, e ser um bom abrigo para o inverno. Mas também tem que haver uma boa dispensa para guarda os alimentos. E não podemos esquecer bem camuflado para os predadores não perceber.

**2****º Passo- A construção- **Comecei a escavação para construir a parte subterrânea do meu lar onde vou colocar: minha cama, meu PC, minha TV, meu rádio, meu microondas, meu armário, minha banheira, meu toillet e meus livros. Já escavei todo o espaço necessário. Agora com o gelo retirado vou formar blocos pra construir o iglu e dar sustentação para parte escavada e construir uma escada para me deslocar do térreo para o subterrâneo. Na parte térrea vou colocar meu adaptador de energia e a caixa do correio. No "telhado" vou colocar minha placa solar, meu cata-vento gerador de energia eólica e minha antena que capta: TV, rádio e Internet.

**3º Passo- O abastecimento- **Para encarar esses seis meses de muito frio vou precisar de uma grande quantidade de alimento por isso vou passar muitos dias pescando e recolhendo água marinha, gelo e pedrinhas.

**4º Passo- A camuflagem- **Nunca poderia passar um dia em meu lar sem a grande idéia que tive pintar meu iglu de tal forma que pareça uma base científica lugar onde os predadores nem chegam perto. É a primeira vez que vou testar essa invenção espero que dê certo.

**5º Passo- Acabamento-** Agora depois de tudo pronto vou arrumar a casa para que possa passar o inverno tranqüilo e checar se tudo vai funcionar como o previsto. E a partir da água marinha separar os sais da água potável.

Bem, agora acabei e vou poder esperar os seis meses de inverno hibernando como os ursos polares.


	2. Chapter 2

**O INVERNO COMEÇA**

O inverno começou meus geradores ainda tem um pouco de energia, e a dispensa está cheia. Então resolvi aproveitar esses meses para ler, assistir TV e entrar na Internet.

Num dia desses entrei num chat e conheci GW.

Conversamos muito e ela me convidou pra conhecer onde ela mora, Hogwarts no Reino Unido. Na verdade o colégio interno onde ela mora. Aceitei o convite, pedi para ela me passar as coordenadas que ia tentar chegar lá.

Em Hogwarts...

Rony:

Gina, você convidou um amigo do Pólo Sul para vir aqui? — Gina:

Foi. Só num sei como ele vai vir. — Rony:

Quantos anos ele tem? — Gina:

Sete. E o nome dele é Peter.— Rony:

Peter o quê? — Gina:

Só Peter. — Rony:

Uma criança que só sabe o sobrenome. Pergunta pra ele o nome dos pais deles e onde eles estão. — Gina:

Tudo bem. Eu pergunto. Olha! Ele acabou de se conectar.

_GW diz:_

_Oi Peter como vai?_

_ PP diz:_

_ Bem e você?_

_ GW diz:_

_ Bem quando você vem?_

_ PP diz:_

_ Em seis meses._

_ GW diz:_

_ E seus pais deixaram?_

_ PP diz:_

_ Eles não mandam em mim._

_ GW diz:_

_ E onde eles moram?_

_ PP diz:_

_ Atualmente na Tartaruga dos Imperadores._

_ GW diz:_

_ E essa tartaruga fica onde?_

_ PP diz:_

_ Em algum lugar da Antártida. Minhas malas já estão prontas e estou indo aí. Até breve._

_ GW diz:_

_ Até breve._

_ PP desconectou-se._

Rony:

Peraí, ele vai vim como? — Gina:

Não sei. — Rony:

Ele vai sair agora de lá e vai demorar seis meses pra chegar. Ele por acaso vai vir nadando. — Gina:

Não sei Rony.


	3. Chapter 3

**NO ATLÂNTICO**

Peter começou a nadar rumo a Hogwarts. Encontrou predadores pelo caminho, mas conseguia se camuflar a tempo. Seguia a sua viagem alegre e esperançoso, pois iria encontrar a sua amiga Gina que vem conversando com ela a muito tempo pela Internet.

Mas ele esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. Entre os Trópicos faz muito calor criando uma certa dificuldade na sua viagem atrasando-a em um mês. E então após sete meses ele finalmente chegou a Hogwarts.

Ao chegar encontrou Hagrid. Que perguntou:

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Peter respondeu:

— Pruuu...pruu...pru..pruuu (referência ao som emitido pelos pingüins) — Hagrid:

— Eu não entendo o que diz amigo. — Peter então fez sinal para que Hagrid lhe desse papel e caneta. Hagrid trouxe para Peter que escreveu: "Sou Peter vim do Pólo Sul procurar a senhorita Gina Weasley, nos conhecemos pela Internet e prometi que vinha visitá-la dentro de seis meses. Mas a região Tropical era mais quente do que imaginava e acabei atrasando em um mês minha chegada". — Hagrid:

— Ela comentou algo comigo. Venha vou lhe hospedar na minha casa e avisá-la que está lá. Meu nome é Hagrid, sou amigo dela e dos irmãos dela.

E então finalmente Gina e Peter iam se conhecer. Mas esse encontro fica para o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP.4- NA CASA DE HAGRID**

Hagrid então levou Peter até sua casa e mandou uma coruja avisar Gina da visita de Peter. A primeira providência de Hagrid foi de apagar a lareira, pois apesar do frio talvez não fosse o suficiente para um pingüim. Hagrid ofereceu peixe fresco e água para Peter. Na verdade Hagrid ofereceu tudo que havia em sua dispensa, mas o que Peter podia comer era aquilo.

Então finalmente Gina chegou:

─ Cadê ele Hagrid? ─ Hagrid:

─ Ali. ─ E apontou para Peter, Gina olhou decepcionada. Ela esperava algo mais... humano. E acusou:

─ Você num pode ser o Peter, pois ele era meu amigo virtual. Ele teclava comigo pelo MSN. Ele num pode ser um pingüim. ─ Rony e Harry estavam juntos com Gina e Rony disse:

─ Já ouvi muitas histórias de pessoas que enganam pela internet, mas mandar um pingüim em seu lugar só porque mora no Pólo Sul, já é demais. ─ Peter pegou papel e caneta e começou a escrever em sua defesa

_Eu sou realmente o Peter nunca menti. Sempre disse que morei no Pólo Sul. Quando a Gina me perguntou de meus pais e disse que eles estavam em uma tartaruga no meio do Pólo. Também não era mentira é a maneira que os pingüins se protegem da parte mais rigorosa do inverno, todos juntos formando a chamada "Tartaruga"_. _Eu imaginei que vocês fossem mais adaptados a animais super dotados como eu, afinal não são os humanos que vivem fazendo experiências e tentando descobrir o Espaço._

_ Imaginei que vocês por estudarem em Hogwarts achariam menos estranho ainda afinal vocês são humanos hiper dotados. Se assim posso dizer._

Depois de lerem Harry perguntou:

─ O que quer dizer com hiper dotados?─ Peter:

_Bruxos_

Harry:

─ Certo. Posso aplicar uma mágica para você falar? ─ Peter:

_Se você não errar, não me importo._

Harry:

─ **Locutus! **─ Peter:

─ Oi! Realmente funcionou você é um bom bruxo. Qual é o seu nome? ─ A voz de Peter parecia a de um locutor de rádio. E Harry respondeu:

─ Eu sou Harry Potter e como você ouviu falar em bruxos? E em Hogwarts? Afinal você é um pingüim? Ou não é? ─ Peter:

─ Senhor Potter, eu sei que existe bruxos, pois um destes já apareceu lá no Pólo Sul. E ele me contou algumas coisas sobre vocês. Só que ele achou que não absorveria nada do que ele tinha falado. ─ Harry:

─ O que ele falou? ─ Peter:

─ Primeiro estava fugindo de um canino, não sabia se era um lobo ou cachorro grande tipo Husky Siberiano. Ele passou na minha frente e eu pensei. Morri! Então ele se transformou num homem mais ou menos da idade do Hagrid só que um pouco mais baixo e mais magro. Ele disse que ele era um bruxo que estava passeando pelo mundo e que eu não precisava me assustar que ele não ia me matar. ─ Harry:

─ E como você soube de Hogwarts? ─ Peter:

─ A partir do momento que vi um bruxo em minha frente resolvi fazer algumas pesquisas na Internet, que se refere à Hogwarts como uma lendária escola de bruxos. E eu afirmo que é uma real escola de bruxos. ─ Harry:

─ Realmente você é um pingüim. ─ Peter:

─ E você ainda tem alguma dúvida disso? ─ Rony:

─ Eu tenho muitas dúvidas. Como você veio do Pólo Sul até aqui? ─ Peter:

─ Nadando. Foram sete meses de viagem. ─ Gina:

─ Você nadou o Atlântico inteiro só pra me conhecer? ─ Peter:

─ Sim. Você foi a única amiga que tive pela internet nos últimos meses, valia qualquer esforço para lhe conhecer. ─ Gina:

─ Ah! Pena! Que você num é humano. ─ Rony:

─ Gina! ─ Harry:

─ Como era o nome do bruxo que você encontrou no Pólo Sul? ─ Peter:

─ Eu estava sem papel e caneta para perguntar. ─ Harry:

─ Que pena!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP.5 – MC. GONAGALL**

Ao saírem da casa de Hagrid eles encontraram a professora Mc. Gonagall junto com Mione. A surpresa das duas ao verem Peter foi indisfarçável. Afinal! O que aquele pingüim estava fazendo em Hogwarts. Corujas, sapos, ratos, gatos (Mc. Gonagall), cães (Sirius Black) e outros animais fantásticos já foram vistos por ali. Mas um pingüim, nunca! Se fosse um Urso Polar que se perdeu do Pólo Norte era até compreensível, mas um pingüim? Mione peguntou:

─ O que este pingüim faz aqui? ─ Gina respondeu:

─ Este é o Peter um amigo que conheci na internet. ─ Mc. Gonagall:

─ E desde quando pingüins digitam? Volte a sua forma humana Peter! Isto é uma ordem. ─ Rony:

─ Isso mesmo tire essa magia que te envolve não vai me enganar que nem o Perebas, não. ─ Peter:

─ Desculpe professora, mas eu não sou nenhum animago. Realmente eu sou um pingüim. Eu aprendi a digitar num computador de um navio que ficou lá no Pólo Sul, seus tripulantes foram embora de helicóptero. Tudo o que sei aprendi na internet. Li sobre a Animagia assim que um bruxo se transformou de _Canis_ em humano na minha frente. ─ Mc. Gonagall:

─ E você aprendeu a falar pela Internet também? ─ Harry:

─ Eu que apliquei um feitiço nele para falar, pois esperar ele escrever tudo o que ele queria dizer para depois ler. Torna a conversa um pouco demorada. ─ Mione:

─ Então ele é realmente um pingüim? ─ Neste momento o professor Snape aparece e pergunta:

─ O que está acontecendo aqui professora Minerva? ─ Mc. Gonagall:

─ O nosso turista do Pólo Sul veio até aqui fazer uma visita a Gina depois de conhecê-la pela Internet. E o Potter fez a gentileza de aplicar lhe voz para facilitar a comunicação. Mas Severo o que você acha de ter hospedes em Hogwats? ─ Snapes:

─ Se for convidado de um dos professores ou do Hagrid não há nenhum problema. ─ Hagrid:

─ Pois o Petter é meu convidado. ─ Mc. Gonagall:

─ Tudo bem. Quanto tempo pretende ficar aqui, Peter? ─ Peter:

─ O tempo que a Gina achar necessário. ─ Mc. Gonagall:

─ Gina? ─ Gina:

─ Até o Natal. ─ Era dia 28 de janeiro Mc. Gonagall e Severo se retiraram. Gina ficou radiante agora seu amigo virtual poderia passar o resto do ano com ela. Potter, Rony e Mione não gostaram muito da idéia e Hagrid viu que Peter era uma boa pessoa, ou melhor, um bom pingüim. De todos ali apenas Gina não via a possibilidade de Peter ser um animago.

**Na próxima Fic o encontro de Peter e Sirius Black no Pólo Sul.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAP. 6 – O ENCONTRO

Era março de 2010, quando Peter corria pelo polo sul e viu ao longe um cão. Ele pensando que o animal o atacaria acelerou, mas foi surpreendido pelo animal. Peter se jogou no chão, tremeu um pouco e se fingiu de estatua. O cão se transformou em homem se ajoelhou acariciou o pinguim e disse:

─ Calma! Não irei lhe fazer nenhum mal. Sou Sirius Black, sou um bruxo que posso me transformar em animal. Sou um animago e você. ─ Peter se levantou e escreveu no gelo:

EU SOU UM PINGUIM, MEU NOME É PETER. APRENDI A ESCREVER QUANDO ERA BRUXO E FUI CONDENADO POR MERLIM A SER UM PINGUIM. SÓ MERLIM PODE ME TRANSFORMAR DE VOLTA.

Ao ler a história de Peter, Sirius ficou comovido e disse:

─ Eu procurarei Merlin. E você procure Hogwarts. ─ Peter:

MERLIN JÁ DEVE TER MORRIDO, ASSIM COMO ARTHUR E MORGANA. ─ Sirius:

─ O Mago Merlin! Lógico! Você era um dos cavaleiros da Távola Redonda? ─ Peter:

SIM ME PERDI NA BUSCA DO SANTO GRAAL, MAS ENCONTREI UMA PEDRA. ─ Sirius:

─ A Pedra Filosofal? ─ Peter:

NÃO! A SUGILITE. UMA PEDRA ROXA. ESTAVA LAPIDADA EM FORMA DE CORAÇÃO. MERLIM DISSE QUE ERA A PEDRA DA CONFIANÇA. NUNCA EXPLICOU O QUE ELA FAZIA OU SIGNIFICAVA EXATAMENTE. MAS ME CASTIGOU, DOIS ANOS DEPOIS POR QUERER REVER A PEDRA. NUNCA ENTENDI O CASTIGO. ─ Sirius:

─ Muito estranho! Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas tenho que voltar. ─ Peter:

─ Igualmente!

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts, Mc Gonnal conta a Dumbledore sobre o novo hospede:

─ Gina convidou um pinguim para vê-la. ─ Dumbledore:

─ Pinguim?! Como é o nome dele? ─ Mc Gonnal:

─ Peter. ─ Dumbledore:

─ Ele é um bruxo. Foi transformado por Merlin na Idade Média. Ele precisa de ajuda para voltar ao normal. Mas não sei como, Minerva.


End file.
